


till forever falls apart. // stucky

by peachyytomlinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, HE NO DIE THOUGH, I love them so much, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, i am so love deprived BYE, i miss them too:(, modern stucky AU, petnames?? YES???, soft domestic shit, steves still pretty much on deaths doorstep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyytomlinson/pseuds/peachyytomlinson
Summary: - "i swear that i'll be yours forever, until forever falls apart."//just bucky and steve dancing in a flower field because they're absolute DORKS.(( lil high school au where bucky asks steve to prom bc yes ))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	till forever falls apart. // stucky

**Author's Note:**

> definitely listen to till forever falls apart while reading this!!

steve's laugh carries throughout the field, the golden sun illuminating his usual pale skin. he's watching bucky dance around like a complete idiot while he sketches the sunset. his sharp shoulders relax against the confinement of ~~bucky's~~ his leather jacket, his nimble fingers grip his pencil loosely; twirling it as he stares at the brown haired boy some ten feet away.

if he's being honest, steve doesn't even know what "dance" bucky's doing, all he knows is that he looks like he's enjoying himself which is enough for steve to not question it. shaking his head fondly, he returns back to his drawing, shading and adding shadows where need be. "stevie! come-come dance with me!!" bucky laughs, throwing his arms out to his sides, twirling in circles continuously. "you're gonna get dizzy, buck!" steve calls back amused, flicking his gaze up to watch bucky again. he sets his sketch pad down when he notices that bucky is spinning closer to him, a bemused and awaiting smile on his lips. "be careful!" he giggles, shaking his head when the taller boy stumbles but regains his footing.

finally, bucky spins over to his boy, letting himself lose his footing and falling towards the grass in a heap. his eyes are shut as he lands, a content smile on his face as lays in the grass. steve smiles down at him, shaking his head and laughing under his breath. bucky peeks one eye open, smiling even bigger when he notices that steve's smiling. "i think that was pretty fun, don't you think so?" bucky remarks, putting his arms behind his head and staring up at the clouds. steve doesn't say anything at first, only setting his sketch pad to his side and laying down next to bucky. "yeah, i guess that it was pretty fun watching you spin aimlessly," steve teases, laughing when he sees bucky pull a face.

"pfft- yeah _okay_ , rogers." he snarks, but he's smiling so steve knows he's joking. "that one looks like a turtle," bucky carries on, index finger pointing at a cloud floating by. steve squints, following where bucky's pointing to see a cloud that does indeed look like a turtle. "you're silly, buck," steve hums, voice soft as bucky turns to look at him, resting on his forearm. he feigns hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "stevie, i can't believe you," he gasps, shaking his head and glaring at steve. "you big baby," steve laughs, smiling softly up at bucky. bucky stares at him, taking in every feature of steve's face. he does this often; whether they're at home and steve's in his favorite chair drawing at the window, or they're in a random coffee shop and steve's telling him about his day.

bucky watches him carefully, taking in the way steve's eyes flicker around, the cherry blush that rises from his collarbones to the tips of his ears, the way steve starts to twirl his thumbs together, the freckles that dot his face and neck, everything. bucky takes in his boy in all his beauty. "am i makin' you nervous, doll?" bucky asks, eyes flickering to steve's thumbs. steve blushes more, looking away from bucky's patient eyes. "y'always do," he murmurs, smiling shyly when bucky's hand cups his cheek. "that's not my intention, baby... just wanna see how pretty you are, that's all," bucky smiles at him, rubbing his cheek softly. steve peers up at him, his tiny hand holding bucky's larger one. "i love you, stevie. my stevie, my wonderful, beautiful boy." bucky's talking absentmindedly, the words leaving his tongue are burned in his brain. he loves steve, so much, and damn him if there's ever a day where he doesn't remind his lover. "i love you, too, buck. always will, this life and every one after that." steve tells him earnestly, leaning closer to the taller boy. the smile that graces bucky's face is 100-watts and steve falls in love all over again.

"dance with me, petal?" bucky asks after five or so minutes of silence. steve turns to him, looking at bucky's outstretched hand with a smile. "we've got no music, buck..." steve starts to trail off, but shuts up when he hears something in the distance.

music.

he looks at bucky with a confused expression, but gets up nonetheless. "where's that coming from, buck?" he asks, focusing on the piano and acoustic guitar he can hear somewhere off in the east. "dunno, darling, but we've got music now," he grins, taking steve's hand in his. steve laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "yeah, we do, you sap," he says lightly, squeezing bucky's hand gently.

there's vocals now, a woman singing by herself, and steve thinks it's wonderful. bucky's arm wrapping around his waist knocks him out of his trance. "what are you thinkin' about, love?" bucky asks, rocking steve back and forth gently. "nothin', this is just really nice, buck..." steve tells him, resting his head against bucky's chest. bucky hums and steve can feel the rumble go down to his toes, making him shiver. bucky lifts steve up gently, setting him down on top of his shoes. he smiles at the tiny boy, reveling in the blush his action produces. "i can dance," steve mutters, locking his hands around bucky's shoulders. bucky only smiles, shushing steve with a kiss to his sharp cheekbone. steve blushes even more, letting bucky guide them around the field, listening to the two voices mixing together.

as bucky spins steve around, he takes in the sight of the sunset, the golds, pinks, and purples blending together in the sky. he reaches out towards the sun, as if to grasp it before bucky pulls him back towards his chest. bucky starts to hum along to the song, catching steve off guard, but doesn't let his face show it. "i've spent a lifetime giving you my heart, i swear that i'll be yours forever, till forever falls apart." bucky sings, rocking steve close to him, squeezing his waist. tears spring in the corners of steve's eyes, glossing his eyes over as bucky continues to sing along to this wonderful, wonderful song. bucky spins steve out again and when he pulls him back, there's tears dancing along his lover's cheeks. "stevie..." he murmurs, a frown encapsulating his lips. steve only shakes his head, a watery smile bursting through. "'m okay, buck. just so happy, love you so fuckin' much," steve chokes out, cupping bucky's face in his tiny hands. he ends up squeezing bucky's cheeks together, giggling out, "squish," as buck's pupils grow larger and larger.

james barnes is so in love with this human being, he doesn't know how he got so lucky.

"go to prom with me, darlin'," bucky says quietly, so quiet that steve almost misses it. his heart stutters in its beats, his brain going haywire. "w-what?" he whispers, eyes tracing over bucky's face for any sign of feign. "come to prom with me, stevie. i know you don't like dances all that much, but it's our last year, and i want you to have one last amazing experience durin' high school," bucky tells him, pulling him flush to his chest, the weight of steve not a problem. "buck, i... i ain't one for crowds," steve looks up at him and their height difference makes steve feel like tinker bell as bucky towers over him like peter pan. "i know, petal, i'd never force you to go, but i was jus' wonderin'," bucky promises him, pressing a kiss to steve's forehead. steve damn near loses it again, pulling away from bucky so he can press a kiss to bucky's lips. the action takes the taller boy by surprise, but it passes quickly, arms wrapping around steve's waist, the frail boy's hipbones jutting out far enough bucky can feel them.

steve's always been small, so goddamn tiny it breaks bucky's heart when steve talks down about himself. he constantly reminds his boy that he's perfect, regardless of his size. some days, he can tell that steve doesn't believe him.

"i love you, buck, and i'm so thankful for you, you have no idea...i know i say it a heck of a lot, but i do really, really love you so much..." steve whispers, eyes screwed shut tight. bucky's heart clenches in his chest. "i love ya, too, stevie. ain't never gonna leave you, petal. care too much about you, you punk." bucky pulls him impossibly closer, hoisting him up into his arms so that steve can cling to him like a koala.

"yes," steve says, breaking the ten minute silence that follows their previous conversation. the same song has been on repeat in the background, but steve doesn't mind, he honest to god loves it. "yes what, petal?" bucky asks, sitting down in the grass so that steve is now looking at him as he's perched in the brown haired boy's lap. "yes, bucky, i'll go to prom with you."

bucky's reaction is delayed, but it's wonderful.

he stares at steve for a moment, scanning his face with a blank expression. all it takes for bucky to believe him, is a smile. it's small and timid, but it's his favorite stevie smile. bucky nearly crushes the poor boy as he tackles him into the grass, hands on either side of his sunken in stomach. "you're not jokin', lovey? you're serious?" he asks, smile creeping into his voice. steve nods frantically, barely able to contain his smile, too. unable to form words, all bucky does is surge down and kiss steve hard. the tiny boy squeaks, hands coming up to cup bucky's cheeks as he tries his best to keep up with the boy. bucky's hands tighten around steve's waist, causing a small noise to break free from the back of steve's throat. steve's hands are scrambling, grasping at any skin or piece of clothing that could possibly bring bucky closer to him. "love you," bucky breathes out in between kisses, making steve smile as the tiny boy holds an iron grip on bucky's white tank-top. "mm, love you too," steve gasps, chest heaving as he pushes bucky away so he can breathe. bucky chuckles, sitting up in the grass. "sorry about that, doll... got a bit carried away," he says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. steve giggles, still laying in the grass. "it's alright, buck." he reassures his boy, scooting up so that his head rests in bucky's lap. 

"head rubs?" he asks, voice airy as he looks at bucky with the biggest puppy dog eyes. "well how can i say no to that face?" bucky asks rhetorically, shaking his head fondly as he starts to card his hand through steve's hair. "thank you," steve exhales, eyelids fluttering shut as his body relaxes against bucky. "of course, petal."

the music has stopped, but steve doesn't mind. bucky still hums it every once in a while, rubbing steve's scalp as he watches the sun get lower and lower in the sky. "hey buck?" steve voices, eyes still shut. "yeah, babydoll?" bucky responds, running his thumb along steve's jawline. "love you," steve murmurs, keening into bucky's touch. bucky grins, "love you too, sweet thing."

once the sun has finally set and the only light they have to guide them is the moon and stars, bucky picks up steve gently, walking over to grab his boy's sketch pad and bag. "are we going back to yours?" steve asks sleepily, rubbing his eye for a moment. "yeah, doll. you're staying the night, remember?" bucky's voice is silky as he makes the trek towards his car, steve's bag slung over his shoulder that's not occupied by steve. "sounds good," steve says, but bucky can tell he's slowly falling asleep. "rest your eyes baby, i'll wake you up when we get to mine."

as soon as bucky's close enough to his mustang, he fishes his keys out of his pocket, pressing the unlock button twice. he tries his best to open the passenger door with not moving too much, drawing a whine from steve as he places the tiny boy in the seat. the seat belt is _almost_ too big for steve, but bucky makes it work. bucky presses a kiss to his lips, before pulling away and shutting the door as quietly as he can.

sitting in the drivers seat, he turns the ignition over, rolling down the windows only a little bit because it got a little stuffy while the two were out in the field. he takes his phone out of the middle console, texting a quick thank you to sam and nat for helping him with the music before turning the radio volume on low. putting the car in drive, he pulls off the side of the road, heading south towards the city. 

//

bucky pulls into his driveway about thirty minutes later. steve is passed out in the passenger seat, head resting against the window. for a moment, bucky just watches him. this is his stevie; all relaxed and peaceful, not the buzzed and anxious person he sees at school. the moon illuminates his skin in contrast to the dark leather that hugs his shoulders, his hair is mussed up ~~from bucky's tugging~~ from the wind that blew through the car on their ride home. bucky thinks he looks absolutely beautiful and he never wants the look of contentment on steve's face to leave. the curtain in his mother's bedroom makes him look away from his boy's beautiful face and up towards the second story window. his mom is smiling at him and she sends him a wave when she notices that he sees her. he sends one back with a smile, too, shutting the car off and unbuckling his seat belt. slipping his phone into his pocket, he opens his door and steps out into the warm new york night.

steve is dead-weight when bucky finally gets him out of the car. slumped against bucky's shoulder, soft snores come from his mouth and bucky is actually having trouble keeping in his squeals. bucky practically sprints towards the front door, excited as hell to cuddle with his boy tonight.

his father greets him from the living room as he steps in the house, a greeting which bucky returns as he slips his shoes off on the mud mat before booking it up the stairs so he can tuck steve in. once said action has been done and steve's shoes are in his closet, he walks towards his mom's room to give her a hug and goodnight kiss before he goes back to his boyfriend. "ah, there he is... what'd steve say?" his mom asks as _soon_ as he's in the room. bucky snorts, leaning against the door-frame. "he said yes, ma, we both got a little emotional..." bucky trails off when he notices his mother is starting to dance around and hold her sweater close to her chest. " _ma,_ " bucky whines, burying his head in his hands. "my babies are going to prom!" she exclaims, throwing her arms around bucky.

bucky laughs, hugging his mother back and focuses on the little laughs that escape her from time to time. "okay, okay, i'll interrogate you tomorrow. go to bed james, and only bed," his mother says sternly, pointing a finger at him. bucky blushes profusely, stumbling on his words. " _ma_! he's already asleep!!" he yelps, a bewildered expression on his face. "oh!" his mother grins, "good, good."

throwing his hands up in the air, bucky turns around and starts to walk out of the room with a laugh. "goodnight, mom, love you!" he calls, hearing the distant call of her voice as he walks back to his room.

he opens his door as quietly as he can, smiling at the sight of steve's tiny body being practically swallowed up by his comforter. he walks over towards his dresser, taking his phone out of his pocket and plugging the aux cord in that connects to his speaker. knowing that steve doesn't sleep well without some type of noise in whatever room he's in, bucky turns on his sleep playlist that he made just for steve. the soft chords of finneas's partners in crime flows from his speakers at a low volume, making bucky smile contently.

silently, he rakes his shirt over his body, shimmying out of his jeans so that he can go and cuddle with his boy. he stumbles whilst trying to take his ankles out of the denim pooled at his feet, cursing under his breath. a giggle breaks his concentration, making him look up towards his bed.

steve watches him with hooded eyes, tiny hand over his mouth. "what are you doin' up, doll?" bucky asks, tugging the last leg of his jeans off and throwing them somewhere else in his room. steve shrugs, pulling the covers tighter to his body as bucky crawls onto his bed, setting himself over steve. he props himself by putting his hands on the pillows above steve's hair, legs straddling steve's. "this okay, pumpkin?" bucky asks, voice wobbly all of a sudden. this alerts steve, eyes opening up more and giving bucky all his attention. "of course it is, buck. what's wrong?" steve reassures him, cupping his lover's cheeks, rubbing his thumb along the small cut that bucky had gotten during voc. "nothin', darling, just making sure you're alright." bucky smiles at him, kissing the inside of steve's hand softly. "love you," he whispers, making steve's heart beat faster. "i love you too, buck. now c'mon, come cuddle me so i can fall asleep and we can go look at suits tomorrow."

there's no way bucky can deny anything steve rogers will ever ask him. he's fallen head over heels for the boy and there's nothing that will ever change that.

settling down, bucky slips under the dark blue duvet, pulling steve closer to him, as if holding him tighter will keep him with bucky longer. steve gets so ill so often that it scares the older boy. sometimes, he thinks that maybe steve wasn't supposed to make it when he was born. that he was supposed to be a guardian angel for someone and he would never get hurt. that steve was meant to have angel wings instead of a oxygen tube shoved in his nose whenever he'd get a particularly bad case of the flu. bucky hates it that his boy gets sick sometimes, but things have started to look up in recent doctors visits. steve reassures him constantly that he's not going anywhere, and bucky believes him, he really does, but there's the nagging in the back of his brain.

"bucky."

oh yeah.

bucky focuses back in on steve, who's staring at him with eyebrows furrowed once again. bucky wordlessly smooths steve's eyebrows back up, "gonna get wrinkles if you do that, lovey... still love you if you got 'em, but i know you worry about 'em," bucky hums, pressing a kiss to steve's forehead. the small boy laughs, pressing a chaste kiss to bucky's lips, "my knight in shining armor, what would i do without you?" bucky laughs quietly, shaking his head. "i don't think i wanna know, sweet thing," bucky replies, letting steve give him one last honey-dripping-like kiss before settling himself in the crook of buck's shoulder and neck. "sleep well, baby, see you in the morning," bucky whispers, eyes getting heavy as yet another soft love song starts to play on his speaker. "you too, buck... love you so much," the tiny boy says as his eyes slip shut, body going lax. "love you to the stars and beyond, my love." 


End file.
